1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to fastening means for use in wood construction and particularly for such construction where nails should not be visible. More particularly, the invention is directed to a fastening clip suitable for use in constructing wooden decks and the like.
2. Prior Art of the Invention
In constructing wooden decking it is known to construct widely spaced support beams or joists first then to cover the area with abutting planks layed across the transversal joists. The planks of wood are fastened by nailing them to the edge - and cross-wise layed joists underneath. The nail heads are therefore visible, which is generally not desirable particularly if they rust as in outside decking structures. Another disadvantage of using nails is that in horizontal structures the depressions created in the top surface of the planks by nailing them collect rain water and accelerate the deterioration of the wooden planks.
It is therefore desirable to provide a fastening clip which permits the construction of wooden decks and the like without any visible nails.